Streit mit einer Anti-Loki Zwillingsschwester
by Minionloverforever
Summary: Ein kurzer One-shot indem sich zwei Zwillingsschwestern wegen Loki streiten, da Cassie es garnicht toll findet das ihre Schwester zu Loki so nett ist. Ich weiß miese Beschreibung


**So ich hab jetzt bereits eine Menge Fanfictions gelesen und mich nun entschieden einen One-shot zu einer FF zu schreiben die ich schon mal schreiben wollte, aber da ich ein Problem damit habe Geschichten zu beenden, nie zu Ende geschrieben habe. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und mein Schreibstil kommt gut an :3  
>Disclaimer: Mir gehören nur Cassadie und Tyra<strong>

Es war still in den Gängen vom Stark Tower, dass wunderte mich aber auch nicht, schließlich war es 3 Uhr Nachts. Eigentlich hatte ich nicht erwartet das noch jemand wach war doch als ich durch die Forschungsebene ging, sah ich Licht in einem Labor. Ich vermutete Stark oder Banner. Neugierig was sie wohl taten, ging ich geradewegs zu dem Labor und sah durch die Glasscheiben. Drinnen stand Cassie. Warum war sie denn wach ? Vorsichtig und mit einem äußerst schlechten Gefühl im Magen, betrat ich das Labor. Mit einem Zischen ging die Stahltür automatisch auf und hinter mit wieder zu. "Hey Cass, was machst du noch hier ?" fragte ich locker.  
>Als sie aufsah bereute ich es gefragt zu haben. Ihre grünen Augen sprühten geradezu Funken vor Zorn. Uh-oh "Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen !", zischte sie.<br>"Ich konnte nicht schlafen", sagte ich viel zu schnell, die Lüge hatte ich schon so lange auf Lager, das ich sie wahrscheinlich im Schlaf sagen konnte.  
>Unüberzeugt zog Cass eine Augenbraue hoch, "dafür das du die meisten Nächte mit dem Gott der Lügen verbringst, lügst du ziemlich schlecht."<br>Mir stockte der Atem... öhm.." Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest", sagte ich nur war meine Stimme ein paar verräterische Oktaven nach oben gerutscht.  
>Ich hatte echt Respekt vor meiner Schwester, deswegen war ich immer schlecht darin sie anzulügen. Na ja und wir waren Zwillinge, sie wusste meistens sowieso, was in meinem Kopf vor sich ging. Dadurch waren die letzten zwei Wochen auch so aufregend gewesen. Ich hatte meine Treffen mit Loki vor meiner fast alles wissenden Schwester geheim halten müssen, dass führte dazu, dass ich des öfteren Abgelenkt war, niemandem mehr meine volle Aufmerksamkeit schenkte (außer Loki) und auch weniger Kontaktfreudig wurde. Noch weniger als ich sowieso schon war. Im besten Fall ließ ich mich dazu überreden mit Verkäufern und dergleichen zu reden. Freiwillig suchte ich das Gespräch mit Fremden allerdings nie, wo Loki erneut eine Ausnahme darstellte. Cassie seufzte, "das glaubst du doch wohl selber nicht."<br>Nun seufzte ich auch, fast genau auf dieselbe Art wie sie, "nein".  
>Triumphierend blitzten ihre Augen auf. "Also hatte ich Recht du triffst dich mit Loki".<br>"Warte was?" fragte ich ungläubig "du beschuldigst mich, dem superbösten Bösewicht aller Zeiten zu treffen ohne Beweise ?!"  
>"Deswegen heißt es auch beschuldigen" antwortete Cassie trocken.<br>Mir klappte der Mund auf, sie hatte es noch nicht einmal gewusst ! Ich war mir nicht ganz sich worüber ich mehr überrascht war, das Cassie einfach so, so schwere Anschuldigungen losließ oder die Tatsache das sie wusste das ich Loki traf und nicht irgendwie heimlich Banner datete.  
>"Aber zurück zum Thema du triffst dich mit Loki ?! Wirklich ?"<br>Einen Moment lang zog ich es in Erwägung 'nein' zu sagen, doch sie würde die Lüge wahrscheinlich sowieso durchschauen. Also Augen zu und durch.  
>"Jap", ich sprach ausgesprochen leise.<br>Cassie schien einen Moment lang was fragen zu wollen, entschied sich dann aber wohl für die radikale Tour.

"Bist du noch ganz dicht ?", sie brüllte, "er ist der schlimmste Bösewicht aller Zeiten!"  
>"Nur weil den anderen Bösewichten die Mittel gefehlt haben eine Alienstreitmacht zu rekrutieren. Ganz abgesehen davon ist er nur missverstanden Cass !"<br>"Hör mir auf mit Missverstanden und Cass ! Ich glaube es einfach nicht. Er ist der Gott der Lügen, Tyra, er manipuliert dich. "  
>Jetzt wurde ich auch wütend. Dachte sie etwa ich hätte das nicht bereits selbst in Erwägung gezogen ? Dachte sie ernsthaft ich wäre so dumm ? Ich war mir durchaus bewusst wie gefährlich Loki war und trotzdem hatte er es geschafft sich mein Vertrauen zu erarbeiten.<br>"Denkst du ich hätte nicht gründlich darüber nachgedacht bevor ich ihn aus der Zelle ließ ? Ich habe alles durchdacht bis hin dazu was ich mache wenn er flieht, doch ich war bereit das zu tun. Ich war bereit dieses Risiko einzugehen und Loki ein bisschen von dem Vertrauen zu geben, das er verdient hat und sein Leben lang nie hatte!"  
>"Du hast ihn aus seiner Zelle gelassen?!"<p>

Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher ob Cassie mir zuhörte. Zumindest bei den wichtigen Teilen.  
>"Ja habe ich ! Und ? Es ist nichts passiert ! Nie! Er hat nicht einmal versucht wegzulaufen. Er ist nicht böse Cassadie! Er ist ein MenschGott der auch Gefühle hat !"  
>Mehr würde ich dazu jetzt nicht sagen, mehr konnte ich nicht sagen ohne ein Paar von Lokis Geheimnissen zu verraten, die seine waren zum Erzählen. Cassie schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Wieso hast du es so weit kommen lassen ?"<br>"Ich ? Ich habe es zu gar nichts kommen lassen ! Loki verdient Unterstützung und das weiß auch Thor. Du bist doch selbst nur ganz verblendet, weil du Cap so liebst mit seiner schwarz und weiß Weltanschauung. Doch soll ich dir Mal was sagen Cass. Die Welt ist nicht schwarz und weiß. Die Welt ist kein System in dem man von Gut und Böse unterscheiden kann. Denn Gut und Böse sind subjektive Begriffe, für jeden etwas Anderes, und Loki mag vielleicht Sachen getan haben, die selbst ich nicht als richtig ansehen kann aber er hat eine zweite Chance verdient."  
>" Wie kannst du sowas sagen ?! Wie kannst du sagen er habe eine zweite Chance verdient, wenn du selbst mit einigen seiner Taten nicht einverstanden bist?"<br>" Vielleicht", sagte ich mit trauriger Stimme, "weil ich selbst einmal am Abgrund gestanden habe. Von allen verlassen. Da erscheint einem der Abgrund auf einmal sehr willkommen"  
>Damit verließ ich das Labor. Ich wusste Cassie würde mein Geheimnis nicht verraten, dafür liebte sie mich zu sehr aber ich hatte die Befürchtung, dass noch viele Streitgespräche folgen würden.<p>

**Hm ich weiß selbst nicht so genau was ich jetzt davon halten soll. Könnte besser sein. Egal, ich entschuldige schon mal alle Rechtschreib- und Kommafehler im Vorraus.  
>Reviewt doch bitte damit ich weiß was ihr von meiner kleinen Geschichte haltet :D<strong>


End file.
